


The Multiverse

by MarieRoseheart



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Doctor Who (2005), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #Multiverse, #creatures, #earth, #fanfic, #fanfiction, #magic, #marie, #mariedarkheart, #protector
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieRoseheart/pseuds/MarieRoseheart
Summary: The story of a girl who's job is to well prevent the collapse and destruction of the multiverse. But how will she fair against being the embodiment of darkness? With many challenges to come physically, emotionally, and mentally, will she survive her journey? Will light or darkness come out on top?-------------------------Hello! Just a note from the author that most won't read but I will throw in anyway. I am a very new writer and in high school so I apologize if this story is super bad. English, while it is my first language, I do not write very well. So just as a heads up. Also I would like to go ahead and mention that this is basically me taking all the shows, movies, and books I love and framing them into a fanficton with my original character that is based of myself. (I had to make some adjustments as this is the internet lol.)Thanks for reading this thing I created.~RoseheartPS I do not own any show, movies, books or anything of such that I write about. This is all for my own entertainment.Started: 4/26/2020Ended: --
Kudos: 1





	The Multiverse

“If I find in myself desires which nothing in this world can satisfy, the only logical explanation is that I was made for another world.” -C.S. Lewis

Looking back, I never knew how true that quote would be until after the accident. Kind of ironic isn’t it? I so badly wanted to be part of another world, but once I got it… Well things don’t always go how we want them to I suppose.  
My name is Marie Darkheart. I’m an astrophysicist and astronaut. I got my degree from Princeton University. I was one of the first humans to walk on mars. I like watching movies, rainstorms, and freshly made tea. No, I am not from Europe.  
Now that you know a little bit about me, let me tell you all about my life after the uh… accident. I will warn you though, it’s one hell of a ride.


End file.
